1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for uniformly distributing gases and/or liquids between at least two containers with a different internal pressure, such as, for example, fuel containers, crank casings and the like, in particular in internal combustion engines with more than one cylinder bank and a separate intake air feed per bank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for crank casing venting are known from the prior art, see for example DE 1 601 389 A. In this context, gases emerging unburnt from the combustion chamber are fed back to the combustion chamber to prevent them from getting into the surrounding air. However, in this context it must be ensured that engine oil and the like is not mixed with the gases that are fed back into the combustion chambers. DE 1 601 389 A proposes arranging venting lines on the four outer upper points of the interior of the crank casing and making these venting lines open into the intake manifold via one control valve in each case.
DE 10 2006 051 062 A1 proposes arranging a pressure control diaphragm valve for the crank casing venting. In this way, an excessive rise in pressure in the crank casing as a result of gases escaping from the combustion chambers is to be prevented. U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,588 also discloses a pressure control device which is of a very similar design compared to the abovementioned documents.
Although these documents are concerned with crank casing venting, it cannot be inferred therefrom how a uniform distribution of pressure in the crank casing in the internal combustion engines with, for example, two cylinder banks could be achieved.